


‘i love you.’ ‘why?’

by deliveryformrstank



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Harry is stressed™, M/M, One Shot, kinda fluffy too doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliveryformrstank/pseuds/deliveryformrstank
Summary: Harry is stressed, Draco is fed up. (It’s short sowwy.)((please ignore my inability to use capital letters i’m tired  okay.))
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	‘i love you.’ ‘why?’

A short knock awoke the young wizard, who was asleep at his desk face stuck to his worksheets, glasses askew.  
‘Come in.’ the raven haired boy called out wearily, running a hand through his messy hair subconsciously.  
‘Hey love, it’s getting late are you planning on finishing up anytime soon,’ the blonde boy at the door queried, leaning against the frame ‘I was thinking we could get a takeout from the chinese down the street and have a movie night?’  
Harry, the dark haired boy, smiled widely at the request however his face melted into a grimace as he gazed at the pile of work still incomplete infront of him.  
‘I’m sorry drake, but i’m swamped right now i’ve not got time to stop, i need this 50,000 word essay finished by Tuesday for my defence class and i’m only on 28,306!’  
he exclaimed, eyes downcast.  
This news seemed to disappoint Draco, however he wasn’t surprised. He knew that his boyfriend had a lot on his plate at the moment, what with school work and his part time job at the ministry, Harry barely had time to sleep anymore and quite frankly the blonde was fed up of it.  
‘Harry,’ he sighed, concern washing over him, ‘baby, you never have time to yourself anymore, the only time we’re together is when we eat and sleep and you’re definitely not doing either of those things enough! i’m worried about you!’  
‘I’m fine! no need to worry about me i can keep up with it, after all i am the chosen one!’ Harry joked with a smile, that didn’t quite reach his eyes, the blonde was not amused.  
If he was honest, Harry knew that Draco was right (as much as he hated to admit it.) He hadn’t slept for more than 3 hours at a time each night and he knew that this behaviour was far from healthy but he lied because he didn’t want his boyfriend to know how much he was truly struggling.  
‘You’re supposed to be stronger than this Potter!’ Harry thought.  
‘Well i am worried! you have barely spoken to me for more than five minutes all week and i’m not about to sit here and watch you waste away because you’re too focused on work to care for yourself, because i love you and i can’t stand to see you like this!’ the blonde cried, desperate to help his partner.  
‘Why,’ whispered a haunted voice, ‘why would you love me? how could you love me when i’ve practically ignored you all week, when i can barely provide for us, when i’m a good for nothing idiot who can’t even keep on top of his work for merlins sake! you deserve so much more than me, you deserve someone better.’  
A gasp escaped the lips of the usually well-composed, aristocratic blonde boy.  
How could harry think he doesn’t love him?  
How could he sit there and talk so badly of himself?  
‘Harry,’ Draco began, walking behind the desk and embracing the smaller man was tightly as he could, ‘I love you more than anything in the world, and nothing will ever change the way i feel about you. i understand that you’re stressed and that you are struggling and that’s okay! it’s shows that you’re human and you are no less of the amazing, courageous man i fell in love with 4 years ago because of that! i don’t want anyone else because i love YOU and you’re enough even with your poor self preservation skills!’  
‘I love you drake,’ he breathed, tears rolling down his cheeks, ‘so fucking much.’


End file.
